Dead Knight
The Dead Knight was a knight who lost his love in death, and traveled to the Underworld to challenge Samhain for his love's soul, to bring her back to life. Background The young knight came to the Land of the Green Isles from a distant land, long ago. He was determined to challenge the Lord of the Dead for the soul of his dead lover. He tamed the Lord of the Dead's horse, a black-winged, demon-hearted beast named Night Mare, captured Night Mare and rode off on her back, to the Realm of the Dead. But neither the knight nor his lover would ever return. "Legend has it that it is the right of any human to challenge the Lord of the Dead in order to save his own life or the life of another already passed. But the knowledge of how to do this was lost centuries ago." 1 0 10 10 26 "I have only heard of one who tried it--a young knight who came to the Land of the Green Isles from a distant land long ago. According to the story, he was determined to challenge the Lord of the Dead for the soul of his dead lover." 1 0 10 11 26 "It is said that he tamed the Lord of the Dead's horse, a black-winged, demon-hearted beast named Night Mare. Night Mare sometimes flies to the human world to feed on certain noxious plants. Those unfortunate enough to see her are glad to escape with their very souls intact!" 1 0 10 12 26 "Somehow, the knight captured Night Mare and rode off on her back, supposedly to the Realm of the Dead. But neither the knight nor his lover ever returned. If there was a means for challenge, it was lost with the knight." The man had failed the challengeKQC3E, pg 297, or he never reached his destination must have been alive when he entered the Underworld, but for some reason he never reached his destination., and his body was left abandoned near the entrance to the Underworld, almost as a warning to others seeking to challenge death.KQC4E, pg 297 Alexander comes across the knight, whose remains are strewn among the path near the River Styx. Alexander picked up the black gauntlet, and set out to accomplish what the knight could not. Character and traits All that was left was a jumble of bones and metal; a full suit of dying black armor, once strong and gleaming, it had become rusted and encrusted with acids and mineral deposits, except strangely one of the gauntlets, which gleamed as if new (made of the purist silver and covered in black enamel).KQC4E, pg 297 He had a ribbon around his right arm as a sign of his lady's favor, and was wearing a black gauntlet. This gauntlet is the means of challenging Death to spare their own life, or that of another already passed. Behind the scenes The story on his gauntlet references the name of the character Scheherazade, a woman who was able to detain her own death by telling stories to her murderous husband night after night for one thousand and one evenings. She is famous in legend in both Earth (Other World) and the world of King's Quest. In King's Quest 6, the dead knight searching for his lost love, and challenged death. References Category:Characters (KQ6) Category:Knights Category:Humans